Home Grown
Home (36321) is an English chat room on Kongregate, made by Josten. Join the room and say 'Hello!' Don't feel scared to join, we welcome many people! "Welcome home, where many things happen." Roleplaying allowed on weekends! Moderators'' '' Current moderators that are online from time to time. *I_am_a_Jelly went missing in July, 2015. *'Main135s' - Our main man. Newest Moderator to the bunch. "Who ever said that stabbing people, once in a while, is unhealthy?" "Gotta' love 'them grenades." * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/maraklov Maraklov] - An awesome mod. Former Room Owners/Moderators Authority that hasn't been active in the past months. *'I_am_a_Jelly' ' '- Jelly '''is/was your' room owner', try not to eat her/him... What is Jelly, anyway? *'FishesWithKeys' (''now a room mod of Universal Turing Machine) * Josten (former room owner) * '''Live2Die '' *'Serendipity2009' *'JaelieBean' - Has been permanently banned. *'Mortyman' * Olimm - A Global Moderator who used to hang around Regular Users, "Regs" People who come here usually, but are not completely dead. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/AdamBoosh AdamBoosh] Adam "Boosh" - This is Adam's character sheet for role-playing, feel free to read if you want. Most of his personality is on the document. * Adinoydinosaur "Connor"- He is a huge and erotic dinosaur! Many accounts that we couldn't keep track of his recent one. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Alinon Alinon] Newest regular that pops in at random. Special addiction to toenails. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Angelman190 Angelman190]' '''John' "Angelman" - 'Now the main Home wiki editor. '''Someone who is never known to chat. still keep me anyway He sticks to the shadows. He doesn't usually type in chat. But when he does, he prefers keeping up with the topic at hand. He usually plays desktop games. * 'Decemberdragon'' '' * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Destan Destan]' '''The chatroom's Crown Prince Quail. He is nice and easy to talk to. * 'Doom287' It's doom! * 'funnymouth'' '' "Funny" - I feel like shit right now don't get on my bad side -Best Friend In Room: Jelly The Room owner -Enemy: ThePandyPandas (Because I have a right to edit here you know I can even quote Jels) * '''FunSize776 Abby "Mrs. Richard Bacon" * HipsterZombie14 Shy, Awkward, Funny! * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/IFUPT IFUPT]' '''N/A * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/liam_payne_lover '''liam_payne_lover']' '''You know who I am bitches * 'Ms_Dragon Give me a description already. * '''Need4Pwning Cody "The Ninja" * Numailia ' A Ubuntu-breaking hacker, deserves to be down here near the bottom. (Looks down upon myself. I think this is a space for a second profile, and I write about myself in the first person.) * 'pantherprints Asked Main to put her in the wiki, so here she is! * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/rageangeles101 rageangeles101]Plays "World of Warcraft" and can be nice or a pain in your rear depending on how you treat him. * rbstat("Richard Bacon") * snowpeltcat 'Shit happens. * 'Soaponarope1- Is good description, I promise. * t55656n- ("T5-sama") I am T, lord of the jumbless. Master of cardigans and scarer of kittens... * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ViiPeer ViiPeer]- Come fly to Mexicania to join Viisis and fight to bring Lenserta to all. Made the room video. Former Regular Users Users that haven't been active in the last month, and haven't gone online ever since. * AlphaWolfKiller1 Jarod * Angelwolf1234 Moved to Bluefeather_Art * aquaprofile ' Beware of Crabs…they’re everywhere. * 'Ares_Coltelli Ares * BoogerJoe A friend of Pandy's who lurks in the shadows. * Bluefeather_Art Tabby "Blue" - Would officially kill over the Elm Tree/Space Core Plushie. *'Cerrcerr' * death46 ' Vipe * 'Decemberdragon'' '' * doga55 Josh - The. * Dragogod5 Dimitri * Elmstar Riley "Nightclaw" - Former ruler of the Dark Forest. * GamerKate Ethan - Nope, not a girls name * ILunarI Going through a "phase". * insclidera Dera * Jose00001 * KHD02- Love him, respect him. He has powers. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Lifeisacarride Lifeisacarride]' "Life" - '''We bonded many years ago. You wouldn't know how painful it was to let go of him. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Livelypopularssj '''Livelypopularssj']' '''A troll. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LowResZero '''LowResZero'] Scared and confused, people seem mean here. * Lspeed98 Leah * mewnite9 Lewis - I am the sexiest and cutest. * nathanstone14 Nathan - I'm rather respectful to the ones who show me respect. I'm friendly to most people. But if you piss me off. I can be sort of a dick. I tend to like being alone. If I want to be left alone, then leave me be. Also, I'd be aware of the mist. I hide there, and I won't think twice about dragging you in ;) * Scootter45 * theawesometwin Jake * thepandypandas Mary, former wiki editor. Now a regular of Incandescent Alpacas. *UpVoter * Vachon1234- Many people call him "Vachy" but it annoys him. The only people who he allows to call him "Vachy" is Ki, who is his ex-gf, and Pandy, who is his friend. Pandy is more like a sister to him. Be aware of the tricks in his mind. For sure he is a tricky demon. * Wario5000 Is also Cole who is the son of death and enemies with t55656n. * Wolffang46 * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/x911sniper x911sniper] Snippy - Jelly's son, and second in command of This House/Home *'xan34' *'xBailey Bailey. The troll of Home. I'm happy she's gone.' Notable Non-Regular Users, "Randoms" Users who don't normally come to chat, but are notable enough to write in this list. * [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/HarryJ42 HarryJ42] Very... weird. * Kittyfox6[http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Kittyfox6 Kittyfox6] * RinkuYakisback Thought he was special. * Spiritwolf98 * '''Vallintino '''The little weirdo. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms